


A Matter of Trust, Ch2-Pt3

by Dressari



Series: Distant Worlds [6]
Category: Creators Keepers of Mana, Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: CKoM - Freeform, DMFA - Freeform, Elements, Furrae, Mana - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressari/pseuds/Dressari
Summary: Adrian travels to his first destination, taking in the natural sights Furrae has to offer along the way to the Inn. He finds it very different from what he remembers. Along the way he encounters a familiar adventurer, as well as meeting Destania's children at the Inn.





	A Matter of Trust, Ch2-Pt3

[Alexsi greets a late night customer to the Inn](https://inkbunny.net/submissionview.php?id=1400378&page=2#pictop)

 

The night time sky of Furrae proved to be even more gorgeous than Adrian had remembered in his own time, the stars sparkled brightly in the abyss of the deep blue and black. Even though Darkness was associated with more... negative emotions and thoughts, there was no denying it too had a natural order in the circle of elements. And it held its own beauty too, as the sun reflected off the moons they did extremely well to light a path without the need of an outside light source. Not that reduced visibility or impaired line of sight did much to hinder his ability to see properly.

Walking through the countryside with an almost total lack of cityscape was refreshing, and just what he needed to feel revitalized after a long slumber. Although he tried, Adrian found it difficult not to think about the people he left behind.

But what of his mother, daughter and aunt? As Creators none of them had ever discovered the true lifespan of a Creator, what with his mother and aunt stretching over one and a half millenniums. Yet, two hundred millennia had passed since, was it possible they were still alive even after all this time? There was no way to know, the flow of Mana felt different, it was difficult to swim his senses through it and gauge what was a half mile around him let alone anything beyond that.

It was like learning his powers all over again.

For now he focused on clearing his mind, letting the sights and smells of nature become familiar to him again. A sign along the road determined Adrian was still on the right track at least and wasn't lost, surprisingly. Being more of an urban rat, navigating the wilderness was a little more difficult at times, the sign read that the Inn was little more than a ten minute walk left to go, likely just past this wooded area off to the right.

Wind blew gently with a cool passing to offset the warm night air, the sway of the foliage brushing against one another made the only sounds heard in the night. But it was loud sudden brush along with a snap, much stronger than the wind could muster that caught his ear. Something was within the edge of the forest, but as Adrian's walk came to a slow stop he could not see anything at a glance even with the night vision of his helmet.

Yet his senses could tell, he was not alone, a faint aura barely registered and darted between the trees and bushes, prompting him to draw his sword. The aura, perhaps feeling threatened, began to grow distant, heading deeper into the forest away from him. Adrian spent a moment surveying the wooded area, he recognised the aura as something familiar, but... it was an unexpected familiarity. Gripping the hilt of his sword tight he turned on his way along the path again and hastened his pace, perhaps he was mistaken, after all not everything felt the same as it was before.

Unnecessary worries, that was all it was, there was no way the Remnants were still around.

Right?

 

⁂

 

“What's wrong Alexsi, is something out there?”

Alexsi's ears twitched upon hearing her brother's voice from across the Inn floor, a hint of concern for her thoughts as she stood before one of the windows looking out. Her blue eyes stared out into the darkness, surveying what dimly lit areas she could see. She had been running this inn for some time now in stead of her mother and father, both of whom had left it in her care since one went missing and the other went searching for their spouse.

“No, nothing,” replied the beige furred feline Being and combed back her long blond hair back into a more manageable state, “It is such a quiet night, it just feels... ominous.” remarked Alexsi scratching her nose to remove a sudden itch that surfaced. Clean up around the Inn had been quiet tonight, few customers passed their way and it was almost time for the Inn to close up. Still the feline Being pondered the stillness of the outside, all manners of strange things often found their way to the inn, but nothing was stranger than the eerily motionless tree branches.

“You sure? You've been staring out that window for half an hour now,” said her brother over the sounds of a broom sweeping along the well cared for wooden floorboards.

Alexsi turned to her brother, offering a reassuring smile, “Of course Dan, the stars are just pretty tonight I guess,” she said opting to hide her underlying feelings of doubt. There was no reason to cause any alarm, and besides, the last thing she needed was her over-protective brother getting worked up over a feeling.

She loved her brother, dearly, even if sometimes he could be a bit of a fool, but then what were siblings who didn't act out in front of the other at times. He stood a little taller than she did, same coloured fur only with brown hair of similar length tied into a pony tail. A former adventure whom discovered that he was in fact an Incubus himself, as was evident by his blue feathered back wings, although he had taken to hiding his head wings out of habit. Only his green eyes were a stark trait of his clan that Alexsi knew all too well about, although they were from different mothers, that didn't make them love each other any less.

Approaching her brother, she gently took the broom from him leaving him a little, confused, “It's not like you to help out so much around the Inn today, Dan, what's on your mind?” she asked, noticing the strange behaviour.

“Oh, just thinking, about the last talk I had with Abel.” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Serious?”

“No... kinda, sorta, just some... things he said about Mom.”

“Oh?”

“It's nothing, really.”

“Dan, you're a guy, guys tend to take offence if someone says something bad about their Moms.” chuckled Alexsi, reading him like an open book.

“He just said some things I didn't know how to take,” confessed Dan, looking away to one side briefly with a sigh, “Do you ever think Mom was... different before coming to the Inn?”

“Perhaps,” said Alexsi, passing him back the broom with a mellow sigh herself, “So Abel knew Mom at the Academy, he probably sees her in a different light, he can have that opinion. That doesn't stop her from being our Mom, she cared for us, raised us with Dad, what does it matter about her past? And since when do you worry about what others say anyway?”

“I... suppose you're right,” replied Dan, eventually forming a smile at the crook of his mouth. He then rapidly brushed away at some pieces on the ground, quickly pushing the conversation he had with Abel to one side. His sister was right, who cared what he said, no one knew their Mom as well as they did, whom else would know better, maybe the guy was just jaded about her.

Footsteps rattled the floorboards gently, drawing their attention to the back rooms where the guest's rooms were. From the doorway, one of their more very recent guests returned to the bar. “Hello, Miss Midiri, is everything okay?” asked Alexsi, approaching the travelling adventurer as they returned their key to the main bar.

Callis returned the owners smile with one of her own in greeting, “Yes, everything was fine, but alas I must cut my visit short as my employer has recalled me back on a matter of urgency.” she explained motioning towards the Inn exit.

“Ah I see, does this mean you require a refund for the room, you only stayed a couple of hours?” inquired Alexsi, normally if guests stayed longer than six hours she would forgo any deposit or payment for the rooms, but since Callis had been so pleasant and appreciative of the service she saw no harm in offering a return.

“No, that is fine, in fact I have left a gift for you in the room,” declined Callis with a gentle wave of her hand before offering a short bow, “I am sure my employer will understand, in fact he even suggested it as an apology for the time wasted checking me in with such wonderful service.”

“That's very kind, thank you,” smiled Alexsi, “You will always be welcome here again.”

“I hope my travels will bring me back in that case, have a good night miss Ti'Fiona.”

Callis then departed the Inn, offering a short wave to Dan as she passed him. Once outside, she clicked the heavy door to the establishment closed and walked her way down the dirt path heading for the main road. From her pocket she pulled out a small cellular device and proceeded to manipulate the keys. It wasn't until her ears caught hearing of a strange clomping sound despite the soft dirt as she made her way along the road.

Looking up from the device her eyes caught sight of a very surprising thing, an individual clad head to toe in full body armour made their way in her direction. Although they did not appear to notice her yet as they stared in the direction of the Inn as they walked. The helmet bore a blue visor and had a gentle glow about it within the darkness.

“Evening,” greeted the armoured one whom was aware of her presence after all.

“Uh... hello,” greeted back Callis, watching what she gathered was a Being pass by politely and turn into the Inn's yard. It was then she got a closer look at the armour's material, “Um, excuse me, sir?” she called out hoping to catch his attention, to which he indeed stopped and looked in her direction.

“Yes ma'am?” he replied, his voice noticeably synthesised from under the helmet.

“Forgive me for prying but... your armour, where was it made?” asked Callis.

“Not from around here, that's all I can tell you, I inherited it from my family.” he replied.

“It is... impressive,” complimented the wolf and hesitated when she caught a glimpse of the badge that was along his upper left side of his chest armour. She blinked, “What is your name good sir?”

“Adrian, you are?”

“Callis, I am an adventurer, former adventurer.”

“Nice to meet you Callis, be careful out there, something weird is in the darkness tonight.” warned Adrian motioning out to the path he came from, “I wouldn't hang around if you can manage it.”

Callis glanced around to the area he motioned too, “Ah, yes, yes you are correct, thank you. Enjoy the Inn, its service is impeccable.” she complimented nodding to the Inn.

“That's good to hear, take care then.” said Adrian and made his way to the Inn's door. It was nice to finally meet someone on the road even in this late hour, if she wasn't armed herself he would offer an escort but he got the impression she could handle herself. Still he glanced back one last time watching Callis disappear into the night alone. Turning his attention back to the Inn at least the lights were still on so that was a good sign, turning the latch he pushed his way into the building.

“Hello there!” came forth a cheerful greeting.

Startled, Adrian almost slammed the door shut and came to meet the merry voice in the visage of Alexsi's broad smile, “Oh, uh, hello.” he greeted back in return after a brief pause.

"Welcome to the Lost Lake Inn. My name is Alexsi, I run the place." she introduced herself and them motioned for her new guest to come further inside.

“Pretty name, I'm Adrian, Alexsi, it's nice to meet you,” he greeted in return, offering a gentle nod in her direction.

“Well Adrian, you came just in the nick of time, we were about to close up for the night. And we do have rooms available if you want to get settled in.”

“Oh... ah, um, this is embarrassing,” coughed Adrian remembering that he didn't have any currency handy given that oh, he was from a different period of time. It was unlikely they were going to accept anything he had on hand, “I must confess, I'm afraid I cannot pay for a room, I was just passing though.”

“That's okay we can work something out,” suggested Alexsi keeping her smile.

“I... you sure?”

“You know what, it's on the house.” insisted the Inn keeper glancing out the window again, Alexsi was unable to shake the feeling something was just bad in the air tonight. And hoped that her former guest would be safe out there in the mean time. Still, given the payment she left, it wouldn't hurt to allow someone else the use of the room. Beckoning Adrian to follow, she led him to the bar and rounded to the other side, sliding Callis's previous room key with her hand to keep it within reach.

Adrian passed Dan along the way but came to a stop, watching him work with the broom.

Feeling watched Dan looked up from his sweeping duties to the new guest, “Hey there, welcome to the Inn.” he greeted with a smile and stood up tapping the broom on the ground, “Whoa, nice armour there, that's a rare thing to see in Furrae these days, you an adventurer?”

Adrian however paused in his response, taking note of the bright blue wings that protruded from Dan's back in stark contrast to the red and gold trimmed robe. “No,” he eventually replied, “I'm just a traveller, new to the area, I was told the Lost Lake Inn was a good place to visit.”

“Oh yeah? Who blabbed the good news?” inquired Dan, it sounded like his sisters recent publication was starting to pay off and make the rounds, “H-Ann, Zinvth?”

“Biggs of the Twinks.”

Dan processed the answer for a few seconds, Biggs of all lechers, directed Adrian here. With a narrowing of his eyes he suspiciously asked, “I hope you're not here to kidnap my sister for him again.” he stated.

Adrian let out a surprise laugh, “What...?”

“Really Daniel!” exclaimed Alexsi as she barged her way between them, almost shoving her brother away. She provided him with a cross expression, “I mean really? This is why I keep you away from customers most of the day! Knock it off!” She scolded, running him off to the other side of the room so he would keep quiet.

“Ouch! Geeze! Okay!” blurted Dan, wincing under the physical swats Alexsi directed at him, “I was kidding, he didn't look the sort to do work for the runt anyway!”

“Um, to be fair, even if I was, don't you think I wouldn't answer that question.” said Adrian watching the two siblings bicker back and forth, it reminded him a little of the trouble he and his own sister got into sometimes. It was interesting to see it from this side. He chuckled again, “Don't worry I'm not working for him, he just directed me this way as a good hub to explore the surrounding area.”

“Well, I never considered the Inn a hub, but you're welcome here regardless,” smiled Alexsi and provided her new customer with the key, a small plaque hung from the keyring denoting the room number. “If you're hungry I can quickly put together something, ”

“I'm not hungry, thank you though,” declined Adrian, pinching the plaque between his armoured fingers carefully, ”However, if you have information about the area, that would be helpful.”

“Sure! The den has some books,” she looked towards Dan, still sweeping away, but he was still glancing in their direction, obviously despite joking he was still suspicious. Alexsi let out an inward sigh, “If Dan doesn't mind I can have him bring the books to your room before bed, right Dan?” she told him, deciding her brother needed something more productive to do.

“Wouldn't it be better to wait 'til morning, it is late?” questioned Dan, brushing his way to another part of the room.

“Morning is fine, I'm in no hurry, Dan.”

“In that case then let me show you to your room.” said Alexsi and happily motioned towards the back area of the Inn before proceeding through the open archway. “I just need to check to see if anything needs arranging, our last guest only stayed for an hour before leaving the room paid for.

“Was it a red haired wolf woman?”

“Yes, it was actually, she left on urgent business.”

Adrian followed, offering a short wave to Dan as he departed, he followed the innkeeper along a short hall before stopping at one of the doors. Already slightly ajar, Alexsi nudged it open and peered in for a moment to make sure everything was left in good order. Satisfied, she pressed inside, motioning for Adrian to follow. The room was still pristine with not even the bed sheet out of place.

Looking around, the room was very modest, open and not too cramped. Aside from the bed it had a wardrobe, a desk, a bedside table and all manners of fabric rugs and tapestries to make the room appealing to the eye. A small side room was off to one side likely leading to the bathroom.

“Comfy,” commented Adrian with a pleasant tone, it was going to be nice to stay in a nice warm bed for a few hours after all the travelling he had done. It would give him time to reflect and plan his next move, “What's with the little box on the bed?” he asked pointing to a small wooden container with silver etched corners as he wandered further inside.

“Oh! That must be the gift miss Callis mentioned she left behind,” replied Alexsi, stepping around to see the decorative box resting on the edge of the bed. She plucked it up from the sheets into her hands and ran her hands along the smooth frame.

“Must be pretty valuable to be in a fancy box like that,” said Adrian, “Says something about the service here I gather.”

“Full payment for a room and a gift for only a few hours of stay,” remarked Alexsi, examining the sides of the box for a moment before encountering a latch between the top and bottom half's. Quickly she turned her head and glanced out the room for a moment, her ears could still hear Dan working in the main bar, “Um, listen, far be it for me to pry... but, can I ask you something since you came from the Twinks?”

“Biggs didn't hire me to kidnap you,” reiterated Adrian holding back a chuckle to hide he was joking.

Alexsi smirked, “Cute, but I believed you the first time. Biggs may be a... character at times, but I know who his sister is.” she said, looking to the box while running her hands over it a few times, the wood was smooth, carved expertly, this was not a mere gift brought from a shop or stand, this was made with care. She then darted her eyes back up to the visor, her mind was curious to know what Adrian looked like under that helmet, but that was not her question, “I was just wondering, did you happen to see anyone else there? Someone with blue fur perhaps, or a Gazelle?”

That was no doubt an accurate description of Desiree if Adrian had heard one, “Can't say I recall, blue fur stands out well and I don't remember seeing anyone else at his estate.” he replied feeling guilty for stretching the truth somewhat. Dee had already made it clear her presence was a secret and did not want to break that trust early, but, why did she hide the fact a few people here knew of both her alias and true form. Was she hiding something?

Alexsi frowned lightly with a disappointed sigh, “I see, no matter then.” she said.

“Should I be on the look out for someone like that?” asked Adrian.

“Oh, no, I would not trouble you with looking for someone.”

“I'm going to travelling anyway Alexsi, I'll likely pass by here again sometime soon.”

Pondering for a moment the feline scratched her arm, “If you happen to meet someone called Desiree, tell her she's missed at the Inn, and to be careful.” said Alexsi, her smile feeling as if she removed a little weight from her shoulders. Honestly she wasn't sure why she was trusting a stranger with something this silly, but, what was the chances he would encounter mom anyway. There was no harm in a little hope now is there?

“Sure, I can do that.” he said accepting her message with a nod.

“Thanks, well, have a good night mister Adrian, we'll see you in the morning.” said Alexsi turning out of the room and closing the door behind her so her guest had privacy. Wandering back into the main bar she sat down behind the counter sliding the gift box before her. Dan was no longer present likely gone to the kitchen or his room now that the chores were finished for the night.

The latch slipped off elegantly and with the flip of a finger Alexsi pried the lid open revealing a bed of purple satin cloth and an unusually shaped ornament. She plucked the modestly sized bauble from the box between her fingertips and held it up at eye level, not entirely in the shape of an orb it had twelve flat surfaces, it looked more like one of those gaming dice some of her friends used, although much larger. There were no markings on any of the surfaces yet it was made up of a smoggy silvery glass.

How strange, she thought to herself, made of glass but had the appearance of metal. It was nothing she had ever seen before, sadly her magic was limited and had no idea if it served any other purpose aside from a decorative one. It was pretty mind you. Alexsi placed the bauble back into the box and snapped it shut, it was about time to close up for the night.

Every day always brought interesting folk and stranger tales.

There was never a dull moment at the Lost Lake Inn that was for sure.

 


End file.
